


Два суперсолдата и кот

by Egretta_ardesiaca



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egretta_ardesiaca/pseuds/Egretta_ardesiaca
Summary: Принести домой кота было дурацкой идеей. Но это же кот. Он помогает найти белую полосу в жизни.Посвящается Ларсу и Кэсси, котенькам моей подруги.Написано на Secret Winter Santa 2018.





	Два суперсолдата и кот

Хозяин появился в холодный день, когда Марти уже и надежду потерял.  
Марти лежал в углу клетки, прикрыв голову лапой, и только покосился, когда услышал голоса.  
Это опять была та огромная дама, которая кормила всех котов. А с неё ещё визитер.  
Иногда пришедшие уходили просто так.  
Чаще - забирали кого-то из котов с собой.  
Кого-то из активных, пушистых, тыкающихся носом в руку и готовых замурлыкать в ответ на ласку. Особенно котят. Особенно рыжих. Особенно кошечек с хвостом-опахалом.  
Марти не был ни тем, ни другим, ни третьим.  
Обыкновенный кот.  
Слишком взрослый, чтобы вызывать восторженные визги у детей.  
И каждый раз выходить к решетке клетки ему надоело.  
Толстуха кудахтала, тыча посетителю в руки какого-то котенка.  
Марти покосился на него глазом из-под лапы, потом зевнул, потянулся.  
И сел вылизываться.  
\- Какой интересный окрас у того кота, - неловко протянул посетитель.  
Марти взглянул на него презрительно. На себя посмотри, человечище. Окрас как окрас. Белый мех, серая в полоску лапка.  
В футболку посетителя вцепился котенок, истошно мяукая и не давая себя оторвать.  
Ещё и описался. Прямиком на ту же футболку.  
Не, этот человек никого не возьмет.  
Марти развернулся к нему спиной, поднял заднюю лапу и принялся под ней вылизывать.  
\- Я беру вон того кота, с темной лапкой, - прозвучало совсем неожиданно.  
Кажется, толстуха пыталась переубедить посетителя. Но тот слишком хотел поскорее убраться из приюта.  
Так Марти встретил Стива.

Идея взять в приюте кота пришла Стиву неожиданно.  
Близилось Рождество, а никакого праздничного духа он не ощущал.  
Слишком устал.  
Все они слишком устали, пока длилось закрытое слушание дела Зимнего Солдата.  
Баки уже предлагал сбежать куда-угодно, поселиться в Венесуэле, попросить политического убежища у Тора или ввязаться в любую авантюру в космосе - лишь бы отделаться от бюрократической тягомотины.  
Вроде с самого начала было известно, что Джеймса Барнса оправдают.  
Но постоянно находилась ещё какая-то зацепка, ещё какие-то свидетельства, которые нужно было учесть, и рассмотреть, и написать о них десяток документов по триста страниц каждый…  
Идея с космосом даже казалась Стиву привлекательной.  
А ещё эти газетчики. Они бесили Баки, а ещё его, кажется, бесило, что Стив не захотел спокойно поселиться вдвоем в Ваканде.  
Два раздраженных человека в одной нью-йоркской квартире. Два человека, которые на самом деле любят друг друга - но иногда даже заговорить боятся, чтобы не поссориться.  
Потому-то Стив и решил завести кота.  
Разрядить атмосферу. Отвлечься. Добавить дому домашнего тепла.  
Дурацкая идея, если подумать - кот не решит ни одной их с Баки проблемы.  
Но…  
А в приюте он совершенно потерялся в кошачьих воплях. Белого кота с тёмной лапкой выбрал только потому, что тот молчал.  
И ещё напоминал Баки недоверчиво-мрачным взглядом.

Двое.  
Только двое людей.  
И никакими детьми здесь не пахло.  
Марти до сих пор не мог поверить, что вытащил счастливый билет.  
Нет, он, конечно же, не собирался опускаться до того, чтобы бросаться к хозяину на руки и просить ласки.  
Ещё чего!  
Вместо этого он дождался, когда хозяин оставит кошачью переноску в пустой комнате, откроет её и выключит свет. И только потом выбрался наружу, обнюхивая всё вокруг.  
С кухни пахло чем-то вкусным. Два человека громко спорили там, доказывая что-то друг другу.  
Глупость какая.  
Убедившись, что людям нет до него дела, Марти с наслаждением вонзил когти в беззащитный бок кресла.

Стива вызвали посреди ночи.  
Угроза из космоса.  
Все будет отлично, чмок, не волнуйся обо мне, чмок, всё будет хорошо.  
Как наседка, ей-богу.  
Баки не столько волновался, сколько бесился. Полгода в четырех стенах, не считая анонимных вылазок. Полгода под наблюдением властей и фотокамер.  
Как цирковая обезьянка под прицелом.  
Стив по крайней мере развлекался на заданиях.  
Закрыв за ним дверь, Баки раздраженно пошел на кухню, чтобы взять себе пива.  
Сон как рукой сняло.  
На кухне обнаружился вчерашний кот - он сторожко следил за Баки с подоконника и, кажется, готов был удрать куда глаза глядят. Днём он на глаза Баки не попадался.  
Ещё одна дурацкая идея Стива. Им только домашних животных не хватало.  
\- Ну привет, мохнатый…  
Кот, конечно, ничего не ответил. Лежал себе на месте и караулил пришельца.  
\- Чего смотришь?  
Баки вытащил банку пива, потом, подумал, и нашел в холодильнике сосиски.  
\- Не знаю я, чем тебя кормят. Стив вон точно изучил. Стив у нас правильный. И Заботливый. С большой буквы. А ещё Зануда иногда. Тоже с большой буквы, - Баки вздохнул. - Кис-кис-кис.  
Кот смерил его презрительным взглядом и только сильнее растянулся на подоконнике.  
\- Эй, я тебе поесть предлагаю, - Баки помахал в воздухе сосиской. - Вот он сейчас умчался. А мне, значит, нельзя. Пока чёртовы психологи не скажут, что я оправился, а ублюдки в мантиях не одобрят моё помилование.  
Он кинул сосиску коту на подоконник, сам сел за стол и открыл банку с пивом.  
\- Вот скажи, кот, я похож на человека, которого можно обложить ватой, пылинки сдувать и считать, что он будет счастлив?  
Кот урчал.  
Он методично пожирал сосиску, не забывая поглядывать на Баки с должной подозрительностью.  
\- Но Стив же у нас упрямый. Я всегда знал, но впервые это направлено на меня. Тошно мне, кот. Знаю, что Стив обо мне заботится. И чувствует себя виноватым. Он хочет, чтобы всё было идеально. Чтобы я стал бодрым и радостным. И всё равно тошно. Уж лучше б он начал слушать меня, вместо попыток угадать мои желания.  
Ответов от кота, конечно же, было ноль. Спать всё равно не хотелось.  
\- А давай нарядим елку, кот? Стив вечером притащил, но мы опять поругались.  
Баки вытащил ещё одну банку пива и пошел возиться с ёлкой.  
Рождество.  
Чёртов семейный праздник.  
Накатила какая-то ностальгия - желание провести его в обнимку со Стивом и без привычного уже непонимания.  
А часа через два, когда Баки таки устроился спать, послышались тихие шаги.  
Кот зашел в спальню, постоял у двери, а потом вскарабкался на кровать и устроился у Баки под боком.  
И почему-то этот мурлыкающий комок шерсти действительно успокаивал.

Днём Марти решил, что неплохо было бы опять поточить когти о кресло.  
Хозяева как раз пытались соорудить на кухне пирог.  
Кажется, они умели не только ссориться. Но ещё и бросаться друг в друга мукой, ловить миску с тестом у самого пола и говорить такими голосами, словно им хочется мурлыкать.  
Кот решительно не понимал этих двоих - зачем шипеть и ругаться, чтобы потом целоваться на кухне и кормить друг друга ягодами?  
Они заметили Марти, когда в обнимку, спотыкаясь и цепляясь за мебель, пробирались в сторону ванной.  
Марти попытался срочно спрятаться, но застрял когтями в обивке.  
Он прижал уши к голове и весь сжался в комок, ожидая, что сейчас получит.  
\- Смотри, твой кот ждёт тапка по свою душу, Стив.  
\- Его зовут Марти.  
\- Как того чувака из фильма про прыжки во времени?  
\- Ага.  
\- Ну что ж, Марти, если у тебя припрятана машина времени - давай признавайся. Уж я бы кое-что подправил в прошлом и надрал пару сотен задниц.  
\- Бак, не хочу слышать ни о каких чужих задницах. Мы собирались отмыть свои от муки.  
\- Только отмыть, Стиви?- в голосе хозяина слышалось уже не мурлыкание, а прямо урчание.  
А потом эти двое ушли в ванну, совершенно забыв о кресле, тапках и пойманном на месте преступления коте.  
Марти не нужно было просить дважды.  
Он продолжил драть кресло, пока из того не полез наполнитель.

А вечером Стива опять срочно вызвали по тревоге.  
В канун Рождества.  
Он собирался и уже понимал по мрачнеющему лицу Баки, что их маленькое чудесное праздничное перемирие закончилось.  
Все планы на вечер и на долгое ленивое чувственное утро превратились в мечты.  
\- Извини, Бак. Я постараюсь… Извини меня.  
Он неловко обнял ничего не ответившего Барнса и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Баки только ударил в стену железным кулаком.  
Посыпалась штукатурка.  
\- Ну и долго я буду сидеть здесь? Долго?!  
Кот на кухне увивался вокруг холодильника и пытался поддеть дверь лапкой.  
\- Брысь отсюда, - Баки открыл холодильник и, удерживая кота ногой, выудил банку пива и сосиску. - Держи, обжора.  
Кот муркнул и принялся за угощение. Он, кажется, совсем освоился в доме за эти пару дней. И чувствовал себя так, словно здесь ему было и место.  
Баки даже позавидовал - сам он ничего не хотел так сильно, как выбраться из этой квартиры.  
\- И вот оправдают они меня, и что дальше? А, кот? Дадут место инструктора по стрельбе? По рукопашному бою? Поставят оперативником под командование Стива? Чёрт возьми, у меня опыта больше, чем у всего их командования вместе. Но они же верят в меня только на словах. Смотри, кот: они получили в свои руки лучшего суперсолдата на планете - но просто побоятся меня применять.  
Баки пнул ножку стола.  
\- Если бы не Стив, я был бы уже далеко. Ненавижу бюрократов и государственные структуры. Стиви-Стиви, что же ты не согласился остаться в Ваканде…  
Кот что-то муркнул. Доел свою сосиску, подошел к Баки и положил лапку ему на штанину. Баки вздохнул, подхватил его металлической рукой и потащил с собой на диван.  
\- Что, Марти, теперь я не только кормушка, но и чесалка для кота, да? Вот что ты, засранец, с креслом сотворил? Будто ты не кот, а Фредди Крюгер какой - видел этот фильм? Стиву не понравился. А мне нормально.

Стив вернулся уже под утро.  
Прокрался в спальню, стараясь не разбудить Баки.  
Тот спал прямо поверх одеяла, а на руке у него бессовестно дрых кот.  
Домашняя, теплая, милая картина.  
Стив тихо сел на пол. Он был готов наблюдать за спящим Баки вечно. За тем, как разглаживается его лицо, уходит напряжение и злость.  
Немного покоя для двух суперсолдат.  
Недолго осталось.  
Баки заворочался и столкнул кота со своей руки - видимо, затекла.  
Марти недовольно потянулся и зевнул. Потом залез под бок к Баки и затих.  
\- Доброе утро, Баки. С Рождеством.  
Ответом Стиву был недовольный сонный взгляд.  
\- Давно явился?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ложись дрыхнуть. Рождество у него. Всю ночь развлекался, наверное.  
\- У меня подарок для тебя, Бак.  
\- Ещё бы, ты же выходишь из этой квартиры. Ложись давай.  
Стив вытащил из кармана две аккуратно сложенных бумажки и протянул их.  
\- С Рождеством, Бак.  
Улыбка у него была какая-то особенная. Баки нахмурился, вздохнул, но бумаги взял.  
\- Что у тебя здесь? Акт об оправдании… Стив, ты с ума сошел?! Где ты взял эту штуку утром на Рождество?!  
\- Ты читай, Бак, - теперь Стив уже улыбался во всю ширь.  
\- Акт о помиловании Джеймса Б. Барнса, известного также как «Зимний Солдат». Бла-бла-бла. Подписи. Двадцать пятое декабря. Стиви, сколько ответственных лиц ты пытал сегодня ночью?!  
Баки сел на постели и изумленно уставился на Стива.  
\- Ты смотри дальше.  
\- Приказ о назначении Джеймса Б. Барнса… Руководство противостоянием угрозе из космоса?!  
Баки поднял на Стива неверящий взгляд.  
\- Они слишком боялись оставлять тебя на Земле. Боюсь, половину времени придется проводить на орбите.  
\- Но как, Стив?!  
Тот опустил взгляд и явно смутился.  
\- Сти-и-и-ив? Стив, да ты покраснел…  
\- Ну… На самом деле идею подала Наташа. Мы… Мы попросили кое-кого нам помочь. И…  
\- Так. Стоп. Те угрозы из космоса, на которые тебя вызывали последние две недели?  
\- Мы чуточку припугнули кого надо. Но это к лучшему. В космосе полно агрессивных пришельцев. И кто лучше защитит от них Землю, чем ты?  
Баки рассмеялся. Потом взглянул на мгновенно ставшего бордовым Стива - и заржал уже во всю громкость.  
\- Кэп Америка подделывает угрозу из космоса, чтобы помочь любовнику.  
\- Любимому. Я всё сделал, как надо - для тебя и для планеты. И я люблю тебя, Бак. Я могу быть не прав… или не понимать чего-то. Но я очень хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. И я с тобой. До самого конца. Даже если для этого придется летать к тебе на орбиту.  
Марти лежал на кровати и, прищурившись, наблюдал за хозяевами.  
Ну давайте же, идиоты.  
Сколько можно?  
Баки наконец-то закончил смеяться. Сполз с кровати и обнял Стива.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Стиви. И только попробуй не приходить ко мне развлекаться, когда заявятся пришельцы.  
Марти зевнул и отвернулся.  
Смешки и поцелуи - это надолго. Лучше покормили бы кота.

Намного позже, когда они все сидели на кухне, Стив спросил:  
\- Он тебе нравится? - и показал на кота.  
\- Да мы тут с ним уже успели стать старыми приятелями, пока тебя везде носило.  
Стив потупил глаза, а потом потерся головой о плечо Баки.  
\- Мрр! Мрр!  
\- Кот смотрит на тебя, как на идиота. Серьезно, взгляни, какие глаза.  
\- Ну, может я ревную к его особым кошачьим способностям.  
\- Ревнуй. Кстати, я хочу забрать его с собой. Он у нас будет первый в мире орбитальный кот, правильно?


End file.
